


Monarchs of Hearts

by Lewdsmokesoldier



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier
Summary: N and Hilda have been together for quite some time, and she’s ready to take it to the next level. Unfortunately, the emotional abuse and isolation that N has suffered throughout his life have come back to haunt him now, in a rather embarrassing way: he’s not quite sure how sex between humans is supposed to work, as compared to when Pokemon do it. Hilda, thankfully, seems all too happy to show him the ropes.(N/Hilda, losing virginity, awkward sex, teaching, fluffAll characters are over 18)





	Monarchs of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece for Pokemon! This was great to write, I love doing fluff!

 

 

N pulled away from Hilda, cheeks flushed, breath still heavy and eyes a little unfocused. She didn’t pretend that he was a good kisser. He was all lips, no tongue, no teeth, a little too imprecise to really get her going wild just from that, but she didn’t mind too much. He was still himself, still N, still the kind, generous and troubled soul that she’d become so fond of, and that was what was important.  
  
They’d decided to take their relationship, awkward and uneven as it was, to the next level. It’d started with a bit of teasing, then some reassurances when N got scared, and now, at last, he’d reciprocated her feelings of being ready. Their apartment was homey and had enough of N’s familiar things to keep him comfortable. There wouldn’t be any better time, any better place to do what came next.  
  
It was pretty obvious that N was a virgin. He had that nervous eagerness about him, the mixture of bafflement and anticipation when she’d first brought this up, even deeper than the regular heebie-jeebies that young men tended to feel before losing their virginity however which way. Hilda wasn’t fresh when it came to sex, not anymore, and she figured that would be helpful given N’s inexperience.  
  
So when she unbuckled his belt, pulled his pants down, and started tracing the bulge of his erection through his boxers, she knew she’d have to provide some direction. It’d be fun, in its own way, to tease and rub him, but for his first time he deserved patience, understanding, and a gentle, soft touch. In more ways than one.  
  
“Does that feel good, N?”  
  
“Y-yes.” He stammered, bracing himself against the wall, hands trembling as he tried to work out how he was feeling. From Hilda’s point of view, he definitely hadn’t felt anything like this on his cock before, outside of maybe a bathing context. If she had to guess, she’d assume that he hadn’t even jacked off in the past, but she wanted to focus on the here and now, on making this as good as possible for the both of them.  
  
She relented in her teasing, running her fingers along his covered bulge one more time, relishing in how he twitched and moaned under her touch. With her, N was so sensitive, so delicate. A rough-and-tumble tomboy like her might have seemed a poor fit for such a seemingly fragile man, but N was stronger than he might appear. Not physically—he was a touch paler than was probably healthy, prone to sickness, a little gangly and easily bruised—but he had a drive to reach his goals, a force to carry him forward that extended beyond his physical limitations. It was what had drawn one of the legendary dragons to him, and why it followed him still. And that was why, here and now, Hilda knew he could handle what was to come. He was more enduring than he thought.  
  
Down went his boxers, and out went his dick, half-erect and impressively thick and lengthy for such a physically delicate man. The contrast made her mouth water all the more at the idea of taking that in her mouth or feeling it spread her pussy wide. Most importantly, at how N, her darling N, might react to such circumstances.  
  
In his case, the carpet matched the drapes: the light green locks draping down past N’s neck was mirrored in the thick bush of his pubic hair, a startling burst of color. Hilda had no idea if his hair was natural, or a product of something Ghetsis had done to her boyfriend in a time long past, but that wasn’t important now.  
  
What _was_ important was showing N just how much fun they could have.  
  
“How do you want me, N? You must have been having _some_ fantasies all this time that you’re looking to try out…”  
  
N licked his lips, and Hilda felt her core warm. He had to be picturing something truly, _truly_ raunchy. Would he want her bent over, so he could drape himself atop her? Face-to-face, so they could look into each other’s eyes while they fucked? Or would he want his cock worshiped and adored first, sucked and licked and loved until he couldn’t take any more? Surely he _had_ to have something marvelous in mind…  
  
“I...actually don’t know what to do next.”  
  
What.  
  
“I’m sorry?” Hilda tried not to sound too disappointed, but it was still jarring. Sure, she’d anticipated him being inexperienced, but…  
  
“I’ve, uh. I’ve never really. Thought about it.” N gestured towards his dick as if it _wasn’t_ attached to him and something he was watching get harder before his eyes. “This. You know. With, um. With humans. Wait, no, that sounds bad, I’ve not thought of...you know, with—”  
  
“I get it.” She said softly, reaching a hand out to cup his cheek. He sighed and leaned into her, trailing kisses into her palm.  
  
“Sorry, I know I’m messing this up. But I _really_ don’t know what to do.”  
  
“That’s okay, N.” Hilda reassured, reaching out with one hand towards his dick, then hesitating. She didn’t want to startle him. “Let’s take it slow. Do you have any inkling as to what might happen next?”  
  
“Well, from the Pokemon I’ve spoken to…”  
  
“N.” She stopped him, firmly but without malice. He murmured an apology, and tried again.  
  
“I’ve...heard that maybe I have to mount you, or something like that, maybe. I don’t know.”  
  
“Well, N, ‘mounting’ me is something very specific and very, very exciting. But maybe we shouldn’t start with that. Here.” She reached out again, slowly, so that N could see her movement. He nodded assent, and when her fingers wrapped around his dick, hard and hot and pulsing with need, she knew she’d get the opportunity to have _all_ the fun she could. Nothing about his cock disappointed her, and as she watched a bead of precum glistened from his urethra, leaving N gasping.  
  
“I…”  
  
“Shh.” Hilda shifted her thumb so it covered his mouth, offering no real blockade to his speech but communicating the message she’d been looking for. To her surprise, N took her digit between his lips, sucking gently, let pulling back so it came out with a pop. He _was_ a bit more in on this than he seemed, but she probably shouldn’t have been surprised: N was nothing if not deceptively better than initial appearances might suggest. But he was still looking for direction, and she’d be happy to provide.  
  
She stroked, once, pulling back towards her and feeling the foreskin beneath his cockhead pull up with her, listening to N’s rumbling groan as her hand drifted along his dick. Hilda didn’t plan to rubbing him till he came, but this would be a nice start. Her pace was slow, gentle, a guide to how stimulation on his most sensitive spots might feel. A rub against his glans there, a prod of his nutsack with her knuckle here: N was feeling things he’d never known before with every motion, and he couldn’t get enough.  
  
“What do you want? Not sexually, N. What do you want to _do_ , to feel, to know?” Hilda thought it might not be fair to ask him this as she was jacking him off, but he seemed to be able to understand what she was asking, even as he bit his lip and whistled air through his nose, trying to focus and maintain control.  
  
“I want...I want to feel _you_ , to see _you_ , Hilda. More than anything. I don’t know what the best way to do that is, but I know what I want.” His voice wavered, but the conviction in his eyes shone through. He was certain. Hilda smiled, pecking him on the nose and moving away, her hand separating from his cock.  
  
“Then I think missionary is a good place to start. But first, we need to even up. I’m feeling a bit of a clothing imbalance.” Hilda winked at N, who nodded slowly. As she pulled up her shirt, she turned, giving N a view of her rear, stuffed inside a pair of excessively short-shorts, tight and muscular. She swiveled her waist, taking a bit longer than she needed to drag her shirt up over her hair, then tossed it aside as she turned, topless save for the simple bra enclosing her breasts.  
  
N hadn’t moved, hadn’t blinked since she’d begun to divest herself of her clothes. Enthralled by the sight of her butt and agile hips, he’d let his mouth gape open, his dick drooling precum in ways that his lips weren’t. Hilda couldn’t help but giggle. He was so _cute_ when he was flustered, which was most of the time. She couldn’t imagine regretting this.  
  
“Here, let me…” She started, hooking her fingers beneath the hem of his shirt and grasping, pulling up when his own hands joined the space next to her. They worked together, pulling up until N was shirtless and, now, completely naked. He was, as she suspected, thin and elegant, smooth-edged rather than hard and powerfully muscular, svelte rather than barrel-chested. Hilda didn’t care. N was beautiful and handsome in his own way, and she loved him.  
  
Judging by his twitching erection and furiously blushing cheeks, he was returning her physical affections. It wasn’t fair to keep him waiting, and so, with a grunt, she hoisted her shorts down, feeling them slide along her strong legs until she was stepping out of them, naked besides her bra and panties. Hilda was practical, and that extended to her undergarments: no-nonsense, rather than frilly, slinky or flashy. After all, for a woman as active as she was, wearing lingerie everywhere would have given her some _awful_ chafing. Better to err on the side of caution.  
  
N didn’t seem to mind. Sure, he had no frame of reference, but it felt good to see him gawk at her, marveling at the blend of muscular limbs and smooth, grabbable breasts, butt, hips and waist. Hilda was proud of her body for its own sake, but N’s adoration didn’t hurt.  
  
“You’re so beautiful, Hilda.”  
  
Now it was _her_ turn to blush, to cover her face with a hand to conceal a smile. He was too good to her. “And you’re dashingly handsome, N.” Instead of awaiting a response, Hilda reached behind her back and unsnapped her bra with practiced ease. Any answer N might have prepared flitted away when her bra came down, exposing her modest breasts, her nipples already stiff from anticipation, rather than chill: the room was warm, in no small part due to the blood roaring through their veins.  
  
“Let me lie down, N. Help me get these off.” Hilda gestured to her panties, awaiting N’s nod before she slunk over to the couch and lay down on her back, legs half-spread, head resting on the far armrest of the furniture. N drifted over to her, smiling warmly, hand extending down towards the cloth covering her crotch. While he reached, she slid her own fingers forward and took his cock in it once again, stroking in tandem with him grabbing the top of her panties and, agonizingly slowly, pulling them down, along her legs, then over her knees until she lifted her feet for him to pull them off. Rather than toss them aside, he place them gently on the side table, as if they were an extension of her rather than a mere tool to provide additional covering.  
  
N turned back to look down at her, gray eyes reassuring and welcoming, and Hilda felt her pussy dampen with arousal.  
  
“You’ve...you’ve touched me, twice now, Hilda. Should I reciprocate?”  
  
“Oh.” By all that was good, she adored him. “The fact that you even offered... _yes_ . Please, N, I’d love it.”  
  
“Of course, Hilda. Anything for you. Do I use my hand, or…”  
  
“Hand or mouth is fine, N. Whatever you want.”  
  
“On your…”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Ah.” He paused, blinking, still radiating gentleness. “I...I admit this surprised me a bit. You don’t seem to be in heat.”  
  
“Heat?” Hilda blinked. What was he on about?  
  
“You know. It’s not our mating season, is it? I don’t really get when that’s supposed to be, but I assume we have one. Or is it different for each person?”  
  
“N, we don’t _have_ mating seasons.”  
  
“Really?” N blinked. “I suppose that’s why I wasn’t feeling...particularly excited.”  
  
“You weren’t?” Hilda tried to hide the disappointment in her voice. If N wasn’t really into this sort of thing, she wouldn’t force him, but that was one _heck_ of a dick to pass up on.  
  
“No, no, I don’t mean like that.” He chuckled, leaning forward to peck her on the forehead, dick bobbing in her hand. “I’m _very_ excited right now, for this, for you. I just wasn’t feeling _more_ so than when we had first brought it up. If, if that distinction makes sense.”  
  
“It does.” Relief flooded through Hilda, a wave of comforting chill  washing away the bafflement and apprehension. A simple misunderstand. That was all. “And let me tell you a secret, N.”  
  
“Oh?” N raised an eyebrow.  
  
“We don’t have mating seasons and we don’t go into heat…” Hilda started, whispering into his ear, “...so we can _fuck_ all year long, at any time.”  
  
“Oh. _Oh_ .”  
  
“Yeah. Pretty great, isn’t it?”  
  
“Yes.” He nodded, sliding back so that his hand was resting above her slit, his fingers trembling just the smallest bit. Enough to tell Hilda that N was still nervous, even with his growing confidence. “I think I’ll start with my hand.”  
  
“Whatever you think is best, N. I know you’d never hurt me.”  
  
“Never.” He affirmed, then drummed his fingers on her pubic mound. “Ready?”  
  
Brushing her bangs out of her eyes, Hilda fluttered her eyelashes, doing her best to play the part of the ‘I-need-it-now-girlfriend’. It wasn’t just an act. “Do you need to ask?”  
  
N chuckled. In lieu of a response, he turned his wrist so his palm was pointing up and gently inserted his index finger. His hand was cold, uncomfortably so, but Hilda restrained herself: it wouldn’t do to react and scare him off. Instead of hissing or protesting, she merely clenched her free hand into a fist, the hand on N’s dick giving him a small squeeze as his finger probed deeper.  
  
“Does that feel good?” He murmured, eyes locked on her slit and the digit he was pressing into her. She was so hot, so slick around him, soft and welcoming his intrusion. “I’m not doing anything wrong, I hope.”  
  
“You’re...you’re doing great, N.” Hilda panted, loosening the fist she was making. It didn’t really hurt, and the initial temperature shock was fading: as N sank his finger in deeper, it _did_ start to feel better. It was certainly thinner than his cock, but the preparation would make the eventual plowing that much better. For now, the little spark of pleasure was welcome as N un-expertly dragged his finger along the roof of her pussy.  
  
“Hmm…” N looked up at Hilda’s face, flushed and tense, and knew he could do better. He didn’t see the harm in adding another finger, or maybe two...surely that’d make it feel better? If his dick was going in there, she’d need all the preparation he could provide. He wanted to make Hilda proud.  
“Deep breaths, Hilda.”  
  
“What are you…” She started, then trailed off as she noticed what he was doing. His index withdrew slightly to make room for his middle finger, unbent and pointing towards her opening, the ring finger taking its place just alongside it. “N, that’s a bit of a jump—”  
  
Whatever other protests Hilda had in mind vanished as she squealed at the addition of two more fingers, the width of N’s intrusion quite a bit greater and requiring more adjustment. But it was a _good_ sort of jarring, the kind that left her a little staggered at the change in size and eager to see what he might do with it. To his credit, he seemed to have discovered that there was more he could do other than simply shove his fingers inside her, since he was now making an active effort to rub, stroke, bump and spread his fingers all around the inside of her cunt, pressing and stimulating nerves she’d neglected in her recent, hurried bouts of self-love. Now, N was paying her back on that debt, better than she could have hoped.  
  
“That’s...that’s good, N.” Hilda stammered as he dug the tip of his middle finger into the top of her tunnel a little more strongly than the rest, the pressure from his fingers zipping up the sensitive nerves of her inner walls. The stimulation sent a wave of heady pleasuring right to her head, stumbling her attention as he put paid to her focus by starting a set of rapid flicks of his wrist, jamming his fingers into her while keeping up the motions that had already been driving her wild. “ _Really_ good!” She was fast losing her ability to concentrate on the specifics of what he was doing, her crotch becoming one big, distracting, constantly-firing erogenous zone where coherent thoughts ended and a primal, desperate need to cum ruled. She could barely keep up the jerking of his dick, but it _was_ still happening, albeit slowly and automatically, without real awareness that it was anything but a quickly-adopted repetitive motion.  
  
N certainly enjoyed her soft-yet-strong fingers around his dick, but he wasn’t quite losing his mind the same way Hilda was. Despite the flurry of motion of his fingers inside her, working at her every which way, Hilda never got the sense that he was doing anything other than what she wanted. N was keeping track of her tells, the clenching of her cunt around his digits, the way her tongue lolled out from between her lips, the flecks of drool at the corner of her mouth. Despite his awkwardness, when he got going with something, he could keep it up with acute focus and awareness as to what to do to make it work best.  
  
In this case “something” was “fucking her on his fingers”, and N was doing it quite well. Hilda had never been so utterly robbed of any other thought but the want, the _need_ to cum powerfully, if only to let him know how good a job he was doing. Certainly, the stream of grunts, whines, moans and cries of “more!” and “fuck, N!” were encouraging, but the real prize was yet to cum.  
  
And he didn’t know it, but he was about to find just what could set her off.  
  
Though he maintained a veneer of calm, N’s fingerbanging was anything but dispassionate. He was acutely in tune with Hilda’s growing pleasure, and was...responding accordingly. His dick certainly enjoyed her moans, her writhing body, the way her clamping down on his fingers promised an even better experience on his length. Then, pausing for a moment to rub his wrist, he chanced upon a most curious sight. A small nub, resting in the upper folds of her glistening, well-lubricated nethers, a tiny pearl that stood out, somehow. Without thinking, on his next thrust in, he dabbed the button with his thumb, and started as Hilda let out a high whine, legs tensing, the hand on his dick letting go to clutch at the couch cushions.  
  
“I’m sorry! Does that hurt?!” He asked breathlessly, unsure whether he should keep moving his fingers or if he should let up to let her relax.  
  
“Mmmnodonstopthatsmyclit!” Hilda hyperventilated, biting her lower lip, pleading and begging that N wouldn’t leave her hanging. She was _so close_ , and that had almost taken her over the point of no return…  
  
N knew better than to let her down. With a smug little grin, he went at it with gusto, rubbing, thrusting and prodding her relentlessly with his digits, flicking and rubbing what he now knew was her clitoris. Every time he touched it, she rewarded him with a gasp, escalating into small shrieks that he knew would alert the neighbors if they got much louder. He didn’t care. If it meant making Hilda feel good, he’d gladly bug the sweet elderly couple next door a little bit. At their age, they’d understand.  
  
And his reasons weren’t... _entirely_ altruistic. N was new to this, but he still was getting the sense that the better he did this, the better it would be when he was inside her with what _really_ mattered. Seeing Hilda at his mercy was more than a little invigorating, if his erection was any indication. Just a bit more, and she’d get what she was looking for…  
  
He was right on the money, almost. As the thought entered his mind, he chanced another swipe of his thumb across that oh-so-sensitive bundle of nerves, and Hilda’s face lit up. Her mouth tightened into an “o”, her eyes widened, and the lips of her pussy gripped him with even more force than before. As she started to climax around him, gushing and dripping onto his hand, N didn’t dare move, didn’t even think of trying to stop her. When, at last, the tautness in her limbs and the inside of her cunt started to fade, he chanced to remove his hand, marveling at the liquids she’d covered it with. His gaze flicked back and forth between his hand and her shimmering, welcoming slit, and N smiled.  
  
Seeing her in such rapturous bliss was a reward in and of itself. But now that he’d had a taste, he wanted more. And Hilda, with her breathing steadying and her eyes unclouding, looked to be getting ready to teach him more.  
  
“Did you enjoy that as much as I did?”  
  
“ _Yes_ .” She gasped, smiling and planting a kiss on the hand he hadn’t been using on her, giving him a few long, slow jerks of his cock. “That was _amazing_ , N. For a first-timer, you’re doing fantastic so far.”  
  
“Glad to hear it.” He stepped to the side, letting his dick slip out from between Hilda’s fingers. She pouted but let it happen, then realized just what he had in mind. If he didn’t want her to jack him off anymore, that could mean only one thing.  
  
“Are you ready, N?”  
  
“I was about to ask you the same question.” He laughed, crawling onto the couch, his hands on either side of her head, his dick hovering just outside of the warm, tight, inviting entrance of her cunt. “But yes, I am. Are you?”  
  
“I’ve never been more ready for anything in my life, N.” Hilda smiled, turning her head to kiss at the hand she’d coated in her own climax, tasting the salt on N’s skillful fingers. “Please, N. I want you to...I want you to _fuck_ me.”  
  
Crude, but perhaps that would get the point across. She could knew that N was rewording that into “make love” in his head, but that was a distinction without a difference right now. Hilda knew that they’d both get what they wanted.  
  
“How could I refuse?” He leaned forward to kiss her, humming into her mouth. Hilda closed her eyes, focusing on the softness of N’s lips, reaching a hand up to rest on his shoulder. With her vision still blocked, she felt him slide his hips forward, and her pussy began to spread tight around the crown of his cockhead.  
  
He was exactly as thick as he’d appeared, and she couldn’t have been happier to _finally_ know it for certain. N slid forward gently, his arms trembling as he struggled to hold back from burying himself to the root in one go.  
  
“Hilda, you’re...ah, it’s _wonderful_ …”  
  
“More.” she murmured, squeezing his shoulder and nodding when he paused. “Please, N. I’m a big girl. I can take it.”  
  
N grunted and kept on advancing, filling out Hilda’s cunt more and more as his dick sank into her. She tightened down on him, gripping and drawing him in, greedy for more of his dick. He’d barely paid attention to his shaft before, save for certain functions or when it was put in harm’s way. Now, that thick, sensitive length was being subjected to the most profoundly soft and comfortingly warm sensations he’d ever experienced. He’d thought her hand had felt good on him, but this was something else entirely.  
  
It was all too clear that _this_ was where his cock belonged. N could have happily spent the rest of his life feeling nothing but Hilda’s slick pussy around his dick, how she gasped and stuttered beneath him, sweaty and panting, breasts bouncing as he rocked just a little in and out.  
  
At the same time, Hilda was living the dream, being filled up by her boyfriend, generous both in endowment and kindness, attentive to her every twitch, shudder and hiss as he loomed over her. That dick, that _gloriously_ amazing dick was rubbing and pressing along and inside her in all the right ways. She’d never felt so stretched, so wrung out on a cock before. A testament to N’s marvelous physique, and the care with which he treated her. Framed by the overhead lights, his hair took on a more dazzling shade of emerald, and his eyes reflected nothing but kindness down at her.  
  
And, now that she noticed it, confusion. He furrowed his brow and looked down to where he was feeling his pelvis bump against her body, his cock bottoming out in her, hot and heavy and _there_ in her, a comfortable fullness that she knew would be able to bring her to a thrashing orgasm if he just _kept moving_ . Was she too fuck-drunk to properly read his expression? Hardly: despite how good it felt, they’d only just started. Hilda couldn’t have lost her mind on the doorstop of being ploughed quite yet.  
  
“N? Hey, what’s...what’s wrong?”  
  
“Um. Ah. Well,” He stuttered, a bead of sweat falling down to splash in her hair. “I, um. I expected it to be shorter.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Well, normally isn’t it, like, three thrusts or so and then...and then it’s done?”  
  
Hilda’s mind cleared, if only a little. Ah. His only reference were Pokemon, and more than a few of them...nevermind, she didn’t want to think about that. She hardly wanted to think at all, but if she had to, it’d be about N and his cock, not Pokemon sex.  
  
Dammit, there it was.  
  
“N, humans...we don’t do that. We can go...quite a ways. Are you close?” She tried not to sound too disappointed. N had just lost his virginity, so she wouldn’t be surprised if he was about to cum, but still…  
  
“What?” He blinked. “I’m, ah. I’m not sure when exactly I’ll know, but no, I’m not. Should I be?”  
  
Sweet relief, once again. Hilda laughed, a tiny giggle that brought a smile to N’s perplexed expression. “N, if you’re not even close, you’re doing _far_ better than the vast majority of men your age. You’re doing great. Just...just keep going, okay? It feels _really_ good…”

  
“Oh. Ah, thanks. I’ll do my best.” He promised, licking his lips and taking a breath. Adjusting himself so he was resting on his elbows, to let the ache in his wrists fade, N steadied a hand on her own shoulder, parallel to her grip on his, withdrew his cock a bit more, and thrust.  
  
Her focus evaporated, and Hilda whined beneath her breath, N’s meaty dick jabbing into her powerfully and unevenly, a warm, thick reminder of just how lucky she was to have a guy like him. The way he caressed her shoulder softly with his fingers, the elevation he maintained to give her breathing space, the measured, steady pace of the pumping of his hips. Combined with the sheer mass of the shaft he was plunging into her with, Hilda figured she was a pretty lucky lady.  
  
So lucky, in fact, that when N’s teeth dragged against his upper lift and his thrusts sped up, she couldn’t stop her eyes from widening and her legs from kicking up to wrap around his waist, resting against his sides to help him plow her more deeply. The pounding was starting to produce a wet _smack_ each time N pushed into her, the sound of their sweaty skin making contact.  
  
“I...I’m close, Hilda. I think, _oh my goodness_ —”  
  
“Just a little more, N! You’re doing so, so great, I know you can do it, pound me just a little more!” Hilda was too preoccupied with chasing the heat, the buzzing that was building in her groin to worry about the volume of her voice. Her legs were aching and burning from the strain of holding onto his body, his hips now a flurry of motion, but she didn’t dare let go. N was just laying into her _that fucking good_ .    
  
“W-where, Hilda? In-inside? Should I?”  
  
Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ! She was too tight, too receptive. He didn’t know if he could hold off before she answered but N was determined to not let her down. If this was going the way he thought, it’d _have_ to be inside, wouldn’t it?  
  
“Nonononononotinsideeeeeee!” Hilda’s flurry of words devolved into nonsensical blabbering as the tip of his cock pressed particularly powerfully against the top of her cunt, and then she was cumming, pussy spurting and spasming and gushing around his cock, limbs cramping and mind awash with nothing but the urge to _cum cum cum keep cumming don’t stop_.  
  
Her legs eased up just a tad, and that gave N the leverage he needed to slip out. And not a moment too soon: he was barely out of Hilda, the head of his cock resting just below her quivering, climaxing pussy when the first wave of heat and pressure released in a spurt of cum onto her ass and inner thighs. Fumbling, his next load shot off across her stomach, reaching its apex onto her breasts, and the third and fourth shots fired lazily off onto her lower stomach, pooling near her bellybutton. N hadn’t totally covered her, but her butt, stomach, chest and breasts were _coated_ in milky, off-white fluid, the evidence of just how wild she’d been able to get him going.  
  
“That was…” He began, but Hilda cut him off with a laugh.  
  
“Fucking _amazing_ , N. You were so fucking good. C’mere.” She used the hand on his shoulder to pull him forward into a kiss, humming as his half-erect dick rubbed against her cum-slick stomach.  
  
He pulled off with a gasp. “That was...Hilda, I could never have imagined, not in my wildest dreams…”  
  
“Good, right?”  
  
“ _Very_ . One question, though…”  
  
“Oh?” Hilda dipped the index finger of her free hand in the pool of cum on his stomach, popping it into her mouth. Thick, salty, hot and fresh from the balls. Just how she liked it!  
  
“Isn’t the point of this to...you know, get you with child? So then, why did you ask me to pull out?”  
  
“N. Hey. Another great secret? We also do this because, like you saw, it feels _really fucking good_ .” Hilda made a grand show of licking her lips, both to emphasize her point and to get the little droplets of cum that had landed there. “If you want, next time, we can play around with cumming inside and baby-making a bit...and the real thing might come, someday.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Yeah.” Hilda grinned, and N gulped. “You like that? You like the idea of pretending to knock me up? What about _not_ pretending? You wanna breed me, put a baby in me, make me a mommy for real? I bet you do, N.”  
  
“I...I very much do.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
“And hey, when you said ‘next time’, did you mean...right now? Because, to be honest, you talking about that has, well…”  
  
N let his erection do the talking, the stubborn turgidity refusing to go down all the way. Rather, her words seemed to have re-injected some vigor into him, and he stiffened up fully once again, his dick and heavy balls resting atop her stomach, so close to her already well-fucked pussy. He could back his hips up a bit, line up his dick to her cunt, and pump her full for a second time. Maybe, she thought with a guilty grin, he’d ignore her and cum inside...  
  
Hilda beamed, nodded, and wiggled her hips, trying to show N just how ready she was to take his dick like the good girlfriend she was.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was to your satisfaction!
> 
> I'm also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Lewdsmoke) and [ Hentai Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lewdsmokesoldier/profile).


End file.
